


Treats

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Gabriel brings some treats to the bedroom.





	Treats

_(gif made me lol, not exactly the feeling of the story, though)_

“Gabe!” Sam squealed, a sound he would never admit to making outside of their bedroom.  “I don’t want to get all sticky!”

Gabriel smirked, a gleam in his eye.  “Don’t care, Sammy-dearest.  I want my treats, and I want them on a plate made of my boyfriend.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but knew that any argument would go unnoticed or simply ignored by his boyfriend. He was currently laying on their bed, completely naked and completely hard, after Gabriel had gotten him riled up. It was only when Gabe had made sure Sam was totally ready for the main event that he had pulled a platter of snacks from under the bed, obviously having planned the whole thing ahead of time.

Sam watched as Gabe muttered to himself, looking through all of his options.  There were sweets and treats of all kinds: chocolate pudding,whipped cream,sprinkles, cherries,candy buttons,peanut butter, maple syrup, ****pop rocks,and ice cubes made out of something that wasn’t water (knowing Gabriel, it was probably champagne or moscato).

That was what Gabriel decided to start with first: the ice cubes.  Sam figured it was probably because they would melt quickly, and he wanted to be able to play with them before they were gone.

Gabe put a cube in his mouth and sucked a bit, enjoying the taste.  He leaned over Sam’s body, putting his mouth on Sam’s so he could share the ice.  Gabriel moaned as Sam took it from him, his tongue sweeping into Gabe’s mouth to steal the ice.   _Moscato_ , Sam thought as he sucked the ice, while Gabriel grabbed another.

This cube he rubbed along Sam’s chest, beginning at the nape of his neck, allowing some of the drink to melt into the divot there before moving it over Sam’s nipples, making him shiver and the buds to harden.  The ice melted quickly, as Sam’s body was hot with arousal, and Gabriel followed the line of melted moscato with his tongue, lapping the bits of alcohol with enthusiasm. He paid special attention to Sam’s nipples, nibbling slightly to gain moans from the strong man beneath him.

Once Gabriel was satisfied with that treat, he turned back to the platter of options.  He threw his head back as he tossed some pop rocks in his mouth, moving to kiss Sam in a shocking kiss.  Sam felt Gabe’s hands moving, putting something else wet on his chest, but decided to concentrate on the kiss, which was actually kind of entertaining.  They smiled against each other’s lips, finally pulling away when the pops had stopped.

Sam looked down at his body to see that Gabriel had smeared him messily with a handful of chocolate pudding.  He rolled his eyes when Gabe waggled his eyebrows at him before diving in, his tongue cleaning up the stickiness as best he could.

Sam couldn’t help it – they had had enough food play in their sex life that he got completely turned on by it all, and he squirmed as Gabe’s lips and fingers moved along his torso. His dick was painfully hard, bouncing against his lower stomach with every nibble Gabe gave him.  He reached a hand around to Gabriel’s cock, beginning to play with it as well, giving it a squeeze before he pumped it a couple times.

Gabe moaned against Sam’s chest, lapping even more enthusiastically at the pudding as Sam attended to his erection. Once it was all cleared off of his chest, Sam sat up.  “My turn,” he growled, and Gabriel’s eyes lit up as they switched places – Gabriel laid down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head, as Sam perched next to him, eyeing his options.

Deciding to make Gabe squirm, Sam grabbed the candy buttons and moved toward Gabe’s legs.  Very slowly, but with purpose, Sam peeled the buttons off of their paper and made a trail of them from Gabriel’s foot all the way up his leg.  Gabe watched him closely, whining as Sam finished with one leg and started on the other.

“You’re supposed to use your mouth, Sam…” he grumbled, wanting to be touched.  

“Patience, babe,” Sam replied, tediously finishing up his trail.  Gabe thought Sam would begin eating his candy when he was done, but Sam turned toward the platter once more.  He grabbed the can of whipped cream and poured a bit into Gabe’s open mouth before bringing it back down his body.  Sam carefully put whipped cream all around Gabriel’s cock, covering his balls lightly and putting one stripe down the top of his cock, ending just below the helmet.

After what Gabriel felt was forever, Sam moved to the foot of the bed.  As sensuously as possible, Sam sucked and nibbled the candy buttons off Gabe’s right leg, following the trail until it ended at his hip.  Gabe inadvertently thrusted his hips, his dick wanting attention after the teasing, but Sam held him down.

Gabriel groaned in frustration as Sam moved to his other foot, repeating the same slow process of eating the candy buttons all the way up his leg.  This time, however, Sam moved on to eat the whipped cream, his tongue lazily sucking at the base of Gabriel’s cock.  He pulled each of Gabriel’s balls into his mouth, cleaning them completely of all of the whipped cream.

Finally, Sam moved to clean the topping from Gabe’s dick, taking it completely in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat.  Gabe let out an animalistic groan as Sam finally paid attention to where he wanted, and Sam took it as a compliment.  He loved being able to drive Gabe crazy, and began bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tongue along the underside of Gabriel’s dick like he knew drove his boyfriend crazy.

Gabe’s hands moved to Sam’s hair, pulling like he knew the taller man enjoyed.  Sam groaned around Gabe’s cock in response, the vibrations causing him to edge even closer to orgasm.

“Sam –“ Gabe warned. “You keep that up, I’m coming in your mouth.”

Sam released him with a pop, grinning widely.  “Best treat ever,” he stated seriously, before returning to his task.  Gabriel groaned at the thought of Sam enjoying him just as much as the sugary and savory treats on the platter beside them, and his head fell back to enjoy the feelings of his boyfriend’s tongue on his cock.

Sam brought his large hand up to fondle Gabe’s balls lightly, tugging a bit to enhance his pleasure. When he could tell that Gabriel was getting close to orgasm, Sam moved one of his large fingers below his balls, pad of his index finger caressing the tight pucker below.  

That simple touch was exactly what was needed to throw Gabriel over the edge, releasing thick ropes of come into Sam’s mouth.  Sam worked him through the orgasm, tongue lapping all of the slightly sweet come and swallowing it all.

When Gabriel became too sensitive, Sam pulled off of him, grinning smugly.  “Fuck, it’s your turn, Sammy,” Gabe breathed, grabbing Sam’s shoulders and pinning him once more on the bed.

Sam’s erection was standing upright, pointing to the sky, and Gabe’s tongue left his mouth to taste the precome dripping from the tip.  Not wanting to give up their food play, Gabe’s hands found the syrup, coating Sam’s cock from the edge of the helmet to the base.  The sticky substance dripped slowly, giving Gabriel time to put down the pitcher and get comfortable between Sam’s legs.

Sam propped his hands behind his head, eager to watch Gabriel clean up the mess he made. Gabriel gave him a wink before he licked his flattened tongue up the underside of Sam’s cock, gathering all the syrup along the way.  He moaned at the sweet taste mixed with the taste of Sam, licking his lips energetically.

Sam gave him an aroused half-smile, telling Gabe with his eyes that he wanted more than one lick. Gabe smiled back and went to work. He ended up getting some syrup on his nose and cheek as he cleaned up all of the sticky substance, not wanting to have to use his hands to maneuver.  Every lick caused Sam’s cock to twitch, meaning that some of the syrup was escaping Gabriel’s mouth in the clean-up.

Once the majority of the syrup was cleaned, Gabriel opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking as much of Sam’s large cock into his mouth as possible.  He felt the tip hit the back of his throat and swallowed, taking him even farther into his throat.  When Gabe’s nose hit Sam’s pubes, he shook his head slightly, swallowing around the helmet.  One of Sam’s hands came to the back of Gabe’s head, holding him there for just a moment to enjoy the feeling of the tight heat.

Pleased, Gabriel swallowed a few more times before he needed to back off for a breath.  Sam sensed what was happening, and his hand returned to rest lightly behind his own head.

Gabe began a steady bob on Sam’s cock, tongue pressing and flicking along all of Sam’s sensitive places, just the way he liked.  Like Sam had done, Gabriel brought his hands up to join in on the fun, one of them tickling his balls and the other moving down to Sam’s hole.  Since the whole food play event had started with Sam being completely ready for sex, his hole was already loosened up, and Gabe slid two fingers inside.  He started thrusting his fingers in time with the movement of his head, and soon Sam was squirming, searching for the sweet relief of orgasm.

When Gabriel added a third finger and hooked them inside, hitting Sam’s prostrate, he sucked extra hard on his dick.  That threw Sam over the edge with a shout, coming deep into Gabe’s throat with intensity. Just as Sam had done, Gabe lapped every last drop, the sweetness of the syrup combining with the delicious taste of Sam.

He kept working his fingers over Sam’s prostrate until Sam was practically pushing him away, becoming intensely tender and needing relief from the pleasure.  

Finally Gabriel released Sam’s softening cock and removed his fingers, sitting back and smacking his lips obnoxiously.  Sam laughed as he sat up, pulling Gabriel’s face in for a kiss, sharing the sweetness of the treats and the deliciousness of each other on their tongues.

“Love you, Sammy,” Gabe mumbled against his lips.

“Love you too, sweetcheeks,” Sam replied, licking some leftover syrup from Gabriel’s cheek and laughing.


End file.
